Terlambat Jatuh Cinta
by agengofficial
Summary: Disclaimer: Boboiboy from Animonsta Studios Sdn. Bhd. Mohon reviewnya untuk author kedepannya agar ceritanya bisa lebih baik lagi dari ini. Maaf kalau agak lama update karena sibuk kuliah harap maklum :)
1. Chapter 1

Terlambat Jatuh Cinta

.

.

.

" _Aku terlambat menyadarinya,sungguh sangat terlambat. Jika aku tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, mungkin aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya dan aku akan menerima cintanya."_

.

.

.

Bel tanda waktu istirahat berbunyi nyaring, para siswa SMAN Pulau Rintis berhamburan dan bergegas menuju kantin. Terlihat si kembar 3 yang identik yaitu Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa mereka hanya dapat dibedakan dari topi dan rompi yang mereka kenakan selama di sekolah dan juga sifat mereka yang sangat mencolok. Saat ini, mereka terlihat menuju kantin yang mulai penuh sesak.

"Hey, Kak Lintar tunggu!" ucap Taufan setengah teriak.

"Dasar lambat, dan jangan panggil aku Lintar jika di sekolah." Jawab Halilintar sarkastik.

"Suka-suka dong, habis dipanggil Kak Hali kau tak mendengarnya." Timpal Taufan dengan santainya.

"BBHHUUGGHH!" sebuah jitakan dari Halilintar tepat mengenai kepala Taufan. Taufan yang tidak sempat menghindar hanya dapat memegangi kepalanya yang memakai topi putih bercorak biru yang dimiringkan.

"Ish, sakitlah Kak Hali!" dengus Taufan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Salahmu sendiri memanggilku seperti itu di sekolah." Jawab Halilintar dengan datar.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini, cepat pesan makanan kalian sebelum waktu istirahat berakhir." Kata Gempa menengahi kedua kakaknya.

Tak lama setelah itu, melintas seorang gadis berhijab merah jambu dengan corak bunga melintas di hadapan mereka, dia adalah Yaya, teman satu kelas Taufan sekaligus sahabat mereka dari kecil.

"Hai, Yaya!" sapa Taufan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Oh, hai Hali, Taufan. Eh, Taufan, kau kenapa?" selidik Yaya pada Taufan.

"Tanyakan saja pada Kak Hali, dia yang menyebabkan ini semua." Jawab Taufan dengan kesal.

"hheehh, enak saja, kau yang memulai semua ini." Dengus Halilintar sambil menatap menu yang ada di depannya.

"Kalian ini memang tidak pernah berubah ya dari dulu." Yaya menggeleng-geleng kecil.

Tepat di belakang mereka, Gempa sudah duduk di meja yang panjang tempat si kembar tiga dan teman-temannya duduk di kantin.

"Hei kalian, kemari!" seru Gempa sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oke, tunggu kita akan kesana." Balas Taufan.

Akhirnya mereka duduk untuk menghabiskan makanan mereka, Yaya yang duduk tepat dihadapan Gempa tak menyadari bahwa Gempa memperhatikan dirinya dari tadi. Taufan yang menyadari akan hal itu menendang kaki Gempa yang ada di bawah meja, Gempa menatap Taufan yang duduk di sebelah Yaya, kemudian Taufan memberi isyarat dengan melirik ke arah Yaya sambil tersenyum kecil dan Gempa pun menatap tajam pada Taufan. Taufan sepertinya mengetahui bahwa Gempa memiliki rasa pada Yaya. Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanannya, mereka pun kembali ke kelas. Selama menuju kelas, Taufan bertanya kepada Gempa.

"Hei, kau menyukai Yaya ya?" Tanya Taufan _to the point_.

"Ti..ti..tidaklah, dia kan sahabat kita dari kecil, kakak kan tau sendiri." Gempa berusaha mengelak

"Terus kenapa tadi di kantin kau menatap dia sambil tersenyum?"

"Ah sudahlah kak Taufan, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Yaya."

"Mmmm….baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti apa yang aku ucapkan itu benar." Taufan melirik adiknya itu sambil menyikut kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari saat di rumah, terlihat Gempa sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya tadi di ruang keluarga sambil ditemani dengan segelas teh dan biscuit coklat kesukaannya.

"Ting..tong..ting..tong" bel rumah pun berbunyi, dengan segera Gempa menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya.

"Assalamualaikum." Ucap Yaya.

"Waalaikumussalam, eh Yaya, ada apa?" sahut Gempa.

"Ini Gempa, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku Taufan yang tertinggal di kelas tadi."

"Oh begitu, mmm…Yaya tugas dari Bu Zila sudah kamu kerjakan?" Tanya Gempa.

"Baru sebagian sih belum semua, kenapa emangnya?" sahut Yaya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan bersama disini, di rumahku?"

"Mmmm…boleh juga, kapan?"

"Bagaimana kalau jam 7 malam ini? Sekalian kita makan malam, aku yang masak, mau ya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali kesini jam 7 malam nanti. Aku pulang dulu ya Gempa, Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumussalam." Jawab Gempa sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Yaya.

Tanpa Gempa sadari, Halilintar sudah memperhatikannya di tangga dari tadi dan mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka. Gempa terkejut saat berbalik sudah ada Halilintar duduk di salah satu anak tangga.

"Eh, Kak Hali, sedang apa kak?" dengan nada setengah terkejut.

"Tak, aku tadi hendak membuka pintu tadi." Jawabnya datar.

"Kak, bagaimana jika malam nanti…" omongan Gempa langsung dipotong oleh Halilintar.

"Makan malam dan belajar bersama dengan Yaya? Aku tak ikut, aku akan belajar sendiri di kamarku."

"Tapi kenapa Kak?" Tanya Gempa heran.

"Aku malas untuk belajar bersama kali ini." Jawabnya singkat sambil kembali ke kamarnya.

Pada malam harinya, Yaya sudah berada di rumah mereka, nampak Gempa sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam, sedangkan Yaya dan Taufan asyik mengobrol di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv.

"Halilintar mana fan?" Tanya Yaya

"Entah, mungkin dia di kamarnya." Jawab Taufan santai.

"Oh iya, bukumu sudah kembali? Tadi aku titipkan ke Gempa."

"Buku yang mana? Gempa tidak memberiku buku apapun tadi."

Tak lama kemudian, Gempa memanggil Yaya dan Taufan untuk makan malam. Taufan bangkit dan menyuruh Yaya untuk ke dapur terlebih dulu, kemudian Taufan menuju lantai 2 rumahnya untuk memanggil Halilintar.

"Kak Hali, ayo turun, makan malam sudah siap." Panggil Taufan depan pintu kamar Halilintar.

CKLEK! Pintu terbuka dan munculah remaja pemilik kamar yang memakai rompi hitam dengan aksen merah menyala dibalik pintu.

"Aku nanti saja menyusul, beritahu aku jika Yaya sudah pulang." Sambil berbalik dan mencoba menutup pintunya.

"Kenapa harus menunggu Yaya pulang?" Tanya Taufan sambil menahan pintu.

"Sudalah, itu bukan urusanmu!" dengan nada sedikit tinggi sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Di dapur, Gempa dan Yaya sudah duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Halilintar dan Taufan.

"Kenapa Kak Hali gak ikut turun? Apa dia tidak lapar?" Tanya Gempa saat melihat Taufan kembali.

"Entahlah Gempa, aku pun tak tahu kenapa, mungkin dia sibuk mengerjakan tugas biologi dari Bu Zila."

"Bukannya kita akan mengerjakannya bersama?" Tanya Yaya.

"Kamu ini kenapa Yaya, kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama, masa kamu gak tahu sifat kakak tertuaku itu." Gempa menjawab pertanyaan Yaya.

"Sudah, ayo makan, sudah lapar nih." Celetuk Taufan sambil duduk di sebelah Gempa.

Gempa mulai memperhatikan Yaya yang berada di hadapannya. Taufan pun menyikutnya dengan agak keras sehingga Gempa sedikit mengaduh sakit karena sikutan Taufan.

"ADUH! Kenapa kau ini kak?" ketus Gempa pada Taufan.

"Maaf Gempa, aku tak sengaja, aku ingin mengambil ayam goreng yang di ujung sana." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mengganggu saja, aku kan sedang- ah lupakan saja." Gempa hampir keceplosan kalau dia sedang memperhatikan Yaya.

"Cepatlah kalian ini makan, tak di sekolah, tak di rumah, kalian selalu ribut karena hal sepele." Ucap Yaya menghentikan keributan kecil di antara mereka.

"Hehehehe, iya Yaya, maafkan kami." Jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"EKHEEMM!" Taufan membuat suara batuk untuk mengintimidasi Gempa.

Gempa yang sadar akan hal itu menendang kaki Taufan sambil menatapnya sinis.

Setelah meraka selesai makan malam, mereka pun mulai belajar bersama. Taufan sengaja menempati tempat yang tepat menghadap Yaya agar Gempa duduk disebelah Yaya dan ternyata berhasil.

"Oh iya, bukuku yang Yaya titipkan padamu itu mana?" Tanya Taufan pada Gempa.

"Ini, lain kali jangan suka ceroboh meninggalkan barangmu di sekolah." Ucap Gempa sambil memberikan buku bersampul biru muda.

"Oke kita mau mulai darimana?" Tanya Yaya pada mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai dari latihan 2? Ini agak sedikit sulit." Usul Taufan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kerjakan." Jawab Gempa semangat.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 malam, semua tugas mereka sudah selesai, Yaya sedikit takut jika harus pulang sendirian selarut ini dan meminta untuk diantarkan pulang.

"APA! SUDAH JAM 10?" teriak Yaya.

"Kenapa Yaya? Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" sentak Taufan.

"Maaf Taufan, aku hanya kaget karena sudah malam seperti ini, bisa antar aku pulang?" pinta Yaya.

"Ayo aku antarkanmu pulang." Jawab Gempa sembari menuju pintu.

Sebenarnya, rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh hanya berjarak sekitar 1KM, tapi tetap saja Yaya tak berani untuk pulang sendiri selarut ini. Selama perjalanan, mereka tidak banyak bicara, hingga akhirnya Gempa memulai pembicaraan sambil memberikan jaket hitam dengan corak emas kepada Yaya yang kedinginan.

"Nih pakai jaketku, kamu pasti kedinginan." Gempa memberikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Tak usah, kau pakai saja, aku tak kedinginan kok." Jawab Yaya sambil memeluk buku.

"Sudahlah, kamu pakai saja, aku tak tega melihatmu kedinginan seperti itu." Gempa memakaikan jaketnya kepada Yaya.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa, terima kasih." Jawab Yaya datar. Kemudian, saat sampai di depan rumah Yaya.

"Nih, terima kasih jaket nya." Ucap Yaya sembari menyodorkan jaket Gempa.

"Sudah, kamu simpan saja dulu, besok kau pakai ini ke sekolah ya." Jawab Gempa.

"Untuk apa kau pinta aku pakai jaketmu?" Tanya Yaya dengan nada bingung.

"Sudahlah, kamu lakukan saja dulu, besok aku akan beritahu. Sampai jumpa besok dan selamat malam Yaya." Gempa meninggalkan rumah Yaya tanpa menatap kembali kepada Yaya.

Saat di kamar, Yaya tak berhenti memperhatikan jaket Gempa dan berpikir kenapa dia dipinta untuk memakai jaketnya. Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikirannya.

"Gempa kenapa sih minta aku pakai jaket dia besok? Apa sih maksudnya? Atau dia? Ah sudahlah aku tak mau memikirkannya." Gumam Yaya dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yaya menggunakan jaket yang Taufan berikan kemarin, banyak yang memperhatikan Yaya dengan penampilan yang berbeda, dengan sedikit menunduk Yaya menuju kelasnnya, disana sudah terlihat Taufan yang sedang duduk santai di bangku panjang depan kelas XI IPA dimana itu merupakan kelas Taufan dan Yaya.

"Yaya? Benarkah itu kau Yaya? Apa aku tak salah lihat?" Tanya Taufan terkejut melihat Yaya memakai jaket Gempa.

"Iya benar aku Yaya, kau tak salah melihat Taufan." Jawab Yaya sesantai mungkin.

"Lalu kenapa jaket gempa bisa ada padamu?" Tanya Taufan sedikit berteriak.

"Aku yang berikan padanya kemarin kak, kenapa?" Jawab Gempa yang sudah berada depan pintu kelas.

"Ah sudah, nih aku kembalikan jaketmu." Yaya segera melepas jaket Gempa.

"Sudah simpan saja dulu. Lagipula kau terlihat lebih cantik dengan jaket itu." Jawab Gempa sambil menahan jaket itu ditangan Yaya.

Sebenarnya Yaya mulai tidak nyaman dengan sikap Gempa padanya, ia bingung apa yang sebenaranya Gempa inginkan? Apakah dia menyimpan rasa padanya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di pikiran Yaya hingga dia tidak terlalu fokus pada pelajaran.

"Hai Yaya, kau kenapa? Kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Ying, teman sebangku Yaya.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa Ying, aku hanya sedikit aneh dengan sikap Gempa beberapa hari ini terhadapku." Jawab Yaya.

"Mungkin dia suka padamu Yaya." Jawab Ying dengan santainya.

"Tidak mungkin Ying, bahkan aku tak ada perasaan suka padanya, aku lebih menyukai Halilintar dibandingkan dia." Gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu tak sadar sudah mengungkapkan semuanya kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Oooohhh…jadi selama ini kau menimpan rasa pada Halilintar?" Tanya Ying dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"Bu…bukan begitu Ying, aku hanya mengaguminya saja." Yaya nampak salah tingkah dan pipinya mulai memerah.

"Sudah, jujur saja padaku Yaya, rahasiamu aman di tanganku." Jawab Ying sambil menyikut Yaya.

"Mmmmm…baiklah Ying, aku memang suka pada Hali, tapi mengapa Gempa bersikap begitu perhatian padaku, mengapa tidak Hali saja yang begitu?" Yaya mulai mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Ying.

"Aduh Yaya, kau ini seperti yang tak mengenal kaka tertua dari si kembar itu saja." Sahut Ying sedikit tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Obrolan Yaya dan Ying berlanjut hingga mereka tak sadar bahwa Taufan menguping dari bangkunya yang tepat berada dua bangku di belakang mereka, saat pulang sekolah, Taufan yang merupakan kakak dari Gempa yang terkenal usil itu mulai menanyakan kepada Gempa soal yang dia dengar saat di kelas (kebetulan Gempa tidak sekelas dengan kedua kakaknya tersebut), tetapi Gempa tidak menanggapinya sama sekali selama perjalanan pulang, sesampainya di rumah Taufan mulai kembali dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti saat perjalanan pulang hingga membuat Gempa sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan yang itu-itu saja.

"Aduh kak Taufan, kenapa menanyakan tentang Yaya saja dari pulang sekolah tadi?" Tanya Gempa sambil melempar bantal ke arah Taufan yang ada di pintu kamarnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, soalnya aku dengar sepertinya Yaya tidak suka padamu Gem." Sahut Taufan sambil melempar kembali bantal yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Maksud kakak apa berbicara seperti itu?" nada Gempa sedikit naik saat mendengar pernyataan Taufan tadi.

"Aku tadi mendengarkan kalau Yaya sedang curhat pada Ying tentang sikapmu yang aneh pada Yaya."

"Lalu apa yang Yaya katakan?" potong Gempa dengan cepat seperti yang penasaran.

"Tenang Gempa, aku belum selesai kau sudah potong saja!" seketika bantal melayang ke wajah Gempa yang tepat berada di samping Taufan.

"Ma-maaf Kak, lanjutkan."

"Yaya sebenarnya lebih suka pada Kak Hali daripada kau Gem." Jawab Taufan sambil meninggalkan kamar Gempa, meninggalkan Gempa yang terdiam seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya tadi.

Setelah Gempa mendengar kabar itu, Gempa seperti yang kebingungan antara berhenti atau tetap mengejar Yaya yang lebih memilih kepada Halilintar, hingga suatu hari, Gempa tidak ada masuk sekolah yang terlihat hanya Halilintar dan Taufan. Yaya seperti tidak peduli awalnya, namun setelah hampir satu bulan ia tidak pernah melihat Gempa di sekolah dan kedua kakaknya itu pun selalu pulang cepat akhir-akhir ini, perasaan khawatir mulai muncul pada dirinya dan mulai mencoba mencari berita tentang Gempa tetapi selalu gagal saat ia mencoba menanyakannya pada saudara kembarnya Gempa. Yang dia ketahui awalnya bahwa Gempa izin selama satu minggu untuk pergi keluar negeri bertemu ayahnya yang sedang dinas di luar negeri. Setiap kali pulang sekolah, Yaya selalu berniat untuk mencoba menemui mereka untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada mereka, tetapi ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya karena hatinya masih tidak bisa menerima Gempa, namun di sisi lain ia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Gempa, hingga akhirnya ia mendapat kabar dari Gopal yang merupakan tetangga dari si kembar tiga ini bahwa Gempa sedang sakit sehingga ia tidak bisa sekolah dulu. Masih di hari yang sama, sepulang sekolah, Yaya mengajak Ying untuk menjenguk Gempa di rumahnya setelah mendapat kabar dari Gopal namun Ying tidak bisa ikut karena ada jadwal les tambahan yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan, akhirnya Yaya memberanikan diri untuk menjenguk ke rumah Gempa sendirian. Yaya merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat mendekat ke rumah si kembar tiga tersebut, tidak seperti biasanya di rumah mereka sangat sunyi, tak ada kegaduhan yang biasa dibuat oleh si kembar tiga., hingga akhirnya Yaya membuka pintu pagar rumah mereka dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya sesaat kemudian muncul seseorang membuka pintu.

"Permisi…" sapa Yaya depan pintu sambil menekan bel.

"Iya sebentar…" Jawab seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah adik dari si kembar tiga, yaitu Api dan diikuti oleh kembarannya Air, Yaya terkejut karena dia hanya tahu bahwa mereka hanya bertiga tinggal disini, Yaya masih terpatung di depan pintu rumah, hingga akhirnya suara Halilintar menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Siapa itu Air?" Tanya Halilintar pada adiknya dengan dingin.

"Ooohhh…aaahhh…ini aku Yaya" Jawab Yaya dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"Oh, kau Yaya, ada apa? Dan mengapa kau menatap adikku seperti itu?" Halilintar menghampiri kedua adiknya yang berbeda satu tahun dari mereka bertiga.

"Eeennngggg…ini…aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa Gempa tidak masuk sekolah hampir satu bulan ini?" Tanya Yaya dengan nada lembut dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Gempa

"Dia sedang kurang sehat, memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Halilintar dingin.

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dengan duduk di kursi roda mendekat ke pintu depan dan menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa kak? Kenapa tidak diajak ngobrol didalam saja?" Tanya anak lelaki diatas kursi roda tersebut.

Halilintar segera berbalik dan menyuruh anak itu untuk pergi menunggu di dekat ruang keluarga, kemudian ia menuruti perintah anak itu untuk mengobrol di dalam.

"Ayo Yaya, kita ke dalam, tidak enak mengobrol disini." Ajak Halilintar dengan nada sedikit malas.

Halilintar dan keluarganya sebenarnya ingin menyembunyikan ini semua dari Yaya, tetapi anak di kursi roda itu memaksa dia agar mengajak Yaya kedalam. Kemudian mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang cukup nyaman, hingga akhirnya Yaya kembali membuka suara.

"Tadi siapa yang meminta kita untuk kedalam?" Tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya si Air yang tadi memintaku untuk mengajakmu kedalam." Jawab Halilintar sekenanya.

"Tapi tadi seperti suara Gempa?" Yaya makin penasaran.

"Bukan, itu hanya perasaanmu saja Yaya, Gempa sedang keluar bersama ayah." Kembali Halilintar menjawab sekenanya.

Sesaat kemudian, anak lelaki di kursi roda itu keluar menuju ruang tamu, hal ini membuat Halilintar terkejut dan sedikit panic karena seharusnya Taufan menjaganya agar tidak menuju ke ruang tamu, secepat mungkin Halilintar beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Yaya pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Halilintar hingga Yaya pun menoleh kebelakang dan Yaya terkejut bukan main karena yang duduk di kursi roda itu adalah Gempa. Yaya terlihat sangat _shock_ melihat Gempa duduk di atas kursi roda tersebut, dan segera menghampiri Gempa yang terlihat sedikit bingung menatap Yaya. Yaya tidak tahu mengapa Gempa bisa ada di kursi roda tersebut, dan mengapa Halilintar dan Taufan tidak memberitahu akan keadaan Gempa sekarang, disitu Yaya mulai menitikan air mata dan mulai menatap kepada Halilintar yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Ke—kenapa dengan Gempa? Hali! Jawab sekarang!" Yaya menangis di bahu Hali.

"Hali, perempuan ini siapa?" Tanya Gempa polos.

Yaya makin tersentak setelah mendengar kata-kata bahwa Gempa tidak mengenalnya. Hal itu membuat Yaya makin mendesak Hali untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, tapi Hali sendiri tak memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ka—kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau menangis melihatku? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" dengan polosnya Gempa mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Yaya makin terisak-isak menangis.

"Kamu yakin tidak mengenaliku Gempa?" Tanya Yaya sembil tersedu-sedu.

"I—Iya, darimana kau tahu namaku?" Gempa langsung menatap Hali yang diam seribu bahasa di depannya sambil menunduk.

"Aku Yaya, teman sekolahmu dari kita masih di bangku SD." Yaya berusaha membuat Gempa mengenalinya.

"Yaya? Teman sekolahku sejak SD? AAARRRGGHHH!" Tiba-tiba Gempa berteriak dan memegangi kepalanya.

"YAYA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin membuat kondisinya semakin parah apa?"

Bentak Halilintar kepada Yaya yang langsung termenung saat Hali membentaknya, baru kali ini Yaya dibentak oleh si kembar paling tua, ia tak menyangka bahwa pria yang disukainya ini berani membentak dirinya di hadapan pria yang menyukai dirinya.

"A—apa aku salah ji—jika aku ingin membuatnya mengingatku?" Yaya bertanya sambil mendorong Halilintar.

"Apa kau bodoh hah! Gempa mengalami amnesia setelah kecelakaan pesawat saat ia pergi untuk menemui Ayah, apa kau tak tahu itu hah!" Bentak Hali makin menjadi.

"Ja—jadi selama ini Gempa ti—tidak masuk karena kecelakaan? Mengapa kau tak memberi tahuku?" Jawab Yaya lirih.

"Lalu, jika aku memberitahu mu akan memperbaiki ini semua? Kau tidak peduli sedikitpun dengan Gempa!" Halilintar mulai mengeluarkan emosinya yang sudah lama ia pendam.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan khawatir akan keadaan Gempa!" Yaya mulai membentak Halilintar.

"APA? KHAWATIR? Sejak kapan kau mulai khawatir terhadap Gempa hah! Kau tak pernah memmperdulikan segala yang telah dia lakukan kepadamu, Gempa sebenarnya suka padamu tapi apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau tak memperdulikannya sama sekali!" Hali mengeluarkan segalanya.

"Ta—tapi…" Yaya tak bisa bekata-kata lagi.

"Tapi apa? Kau lebih menyukaiku kan? Sayangnya aku tak ada perasaan padamu." Jawab Halilintar jujur.

"Me—mengapa kau tahu semuanya?" Tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Aku yang menceriakan semuanya pada Halilintar dan Gempa."

Tiba-tiba aja anak laki-laki bertopi biru dengan lambing angin itu muncul dari balik pintu ruang keluarga. Ternyata Taufan sengaja membiarkan Gempa keluar dari ruang keluarga karena Taufan merasa sudah saatnya Yaya mengetahui semua ini, tetapi tidak untuk Halilintar, dia merasa apa yang dilakukan oleh adik pertamanya itu tidak pada waktu yang tepat. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun berdebat hebat antara Yaya, Halilintar, dan Taufan membuat Gempa semakin tidak nyaman dan meninggalkan mereka ke taman belakang rumahnya. Yaya yang melihat perginya Gempa berusaha mengejarnya tetapi dia dihalangi oleh Halilintar karena ia tidak ingin melihat adik ketiganya makin menderita karena berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan pesawat yang hampir merenggut semua penumpang dan awak pesawat tujuan Kuala Lumpur – Berlin tersebut. TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Side story

Maaf author lama update, lagi sibuk-sibuknya ama urusan kampus jadi gak sempet buat nulis dan lanjutin dengan cepat, sekarang kita masuk ke side story bagaimana Gempa bisa seperti yang di chapter sebelumnya yang duduk di kursi roda dan tak mengenal Yaya, pensaran kan? selamat membaca...

* * *

Side Story

The Miracle after disaster

X

X

Sepulang sekolah, Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa mendapat telepon dari orang tua mereka yang sedang bertugas di Berlin, Jerman. Ayah mereka meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk menemui mereka guna membahas sekolah mereka yang akan dilanjutkan diluar negeri oleh ayah mereka. Setelah selesai menelepon, mereka bertiga berunding untuk menentukan siapa yang akan pergi menuju Berlin untuk bertemu kedua orang tua mereka. Hampir 30 menit mereka berunding dan akhirnya Gempa bersedia untuk pergi sendiri, sempat ada keraguan di diri Gempa saat dia diminta untuk pergi, dia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk jika dia tetap pergi ke Berlin, tetapi dia mencoba membuang firasat tersebut demi kelanjutan pendidikan mereka bertiga, karena adik mereka sudah bersekolah disana yakni Api dan Air yang sekarang duduk di bangku kelas X di salah satu sekolah internasional di sana.

"Mmmm…jadi kau yang akan pergi Gem?" Tanya Taufan.

"Iya kak, aku saja yang pergi, lagian kalian berdua kan sedang bertugas di OSIS masa iya kalian yang pergi?" jawab Gempa santai.

"Kenapa gak kak Hali aja yang pergi?" Tanya Taufan dengan nada iseng.

"Awas kau Taufan, biar si Gempa aja lah yang pergi, aku malas kalau harus kesana, yang ada kena ceramah oleh ayah dan ibu kalau aku yang pergi kesana." Halilintar menjawab dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aduh, sudahlah kak Hali, Kak Taufan, udah kalian tadi ribut di kantin sekolah, sekarang ribut lagi di rumah cuma gara-gara hal sepele gini aja." Lerai Gempa untuk menghentikan keributan kecil diantara kedua kakaknya tersebut.

"Yasudah, kau hubungi ayah besok untuk memesankanmu tiket ke Berlin." Suruh Halilintar pada sang adik.

"Baiklah kak, besok aku hubungi ayah sepulang sekolah." Jawab Gempa sambil menuju kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya Gempa menelpon kedua orang tuanya saat jam istirahat, namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang ayah, begitu pula saat menelepon ke ibunya pun tak membuahkan hasil hingga Gempa pun tak sempat menyantap bekal makanan yang ia bawa dari rumah karena terlalu focus untuk menghubungi orang tua nya. Sepulang sekolah, Gempa kembali menghubungi kedua orang tuanya kembali, dan kali ini berhasil, ayahnya mengangkat telepon dan Gempa pun langsung mengatakan _to the point_ bahwa yang akan berangkat ke Berlin hanya dia seorang.

"Nak, apa benar hanya kamu yang berangkat ke Berlin?" Tanya sang Ayah.

"Iya ayah, Gempa sendiri yang akan berangkat ke Berlin." Jawabnya santai.

"Lalu, kenapa kedua kakak mu tak mau ikut ke sini? Apa mereka tidak kangen ke orang tua mereka?"

"Eeeee…kak Hali sedang ada kegiatan OSIS dan kak Ufan sedang mengikuti kejuaraan Skateboard antar sekolah di sini, jadi hanya aku yang dapat pergi ke sana yah."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, Ayah akan pesankan tiket pesawat untukmu dan surat izin untuk ke sekolahmu."

"Iya ayah, rasanya tidak sabar aku ingin bertemu dengan ayah, ibu, dan kedua adikku disana yah."

"Ayah pun sama nak, meski tidak bertemu dengan semua anakku, tapi ayah tetap senang nak, yasudah ayah harus kembali bekerja, banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan."

"Baiklah yah, sampai bertemu di Berlin." Gempa menutup teleponnya dengan sangat senang, meski awalnya ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Tiga hari kemudian, lebih tepatnya hari sabtu sore, Gempa sedang berada di bandara Kuala Lumpur untuk berangkat menuju Berlin, tidak nampak raut wajah gelisah dari Gempa yang sebelumnya merasakan firasat buruk saat akan pergi menuju Berlin, kembar tiga ini terlihat asyik bercanda sambil menunggu keberangkatan Gempa.

" _Pemberitahuan, kepada penumpang maskapai Emirates tujuan Berlin, dimohon untuk segera melakukan check-in karena pesawat akan berangkat 30 menit lagi."_

Suara di speaker bandara tersebut mengakhiri candaan mereka bertiga, kemudian Gempa memberikan sebuah bungkusan kecil kepada Halilintar yang entah apa isinya.

"Ini kak, titip ini buat Yaya, dan jaga Yaya baik-baik kak." Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Gempa.

"Apa ini? Dan….apa maksudmu memintaku untuk menjaga Yaya?" Tanya Halilintar penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Sudah berikan dan jaga Yaya ya kak Hali." Kemudian Gempa pun meninggalkan kedua kakanya itu.

Halilintar pun terlihat kebingungan dengan sikap kembaran termudanya itu. Taufan yang dari tadi asik dengan gadget miliknya pun menatap kakaknya dengan senyum usilnya yang khas, karena dia sudah tahu semuanya dari hasil menguping obrolan Yaya dan Ying di kelas saat itu.

"JANGAN LUPA KABARI KITA KALAU DAH SAMPAI SANA WOY!" teriak Taufan yang langsung di respon dengan dua tindakan yang berbeda dari kembarannya, Gempa mengacungkan jempol sedangkan Halilintar mendaratkan sebuah jitakan ke kepala adiknya.

"Owh..shit…kenapa kau jitak palaku?" Tanya Taufan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"SSSHHHHTTT!Buat malu saja! Ini di Bandara, bukan di lapangan sepakbola!" Jawab Halilintar kesal.

"Ba-baiklah kak, maaf, ayo kita pulang, biar aku yang mengendarai mobil."

Kedua kaka Gempa pun pulang menuju rumah mereka yang berada di daerah Pulau Rintis.

X

X

X

Yaya yang sedang asik di depan komputernya sambil mengerjakan tugas sekolah di kamarnya terkejut karena _handphone_ dia berbunyi tanda ada SMS masuk, dengan cepat ia mengambilnya dan membaca SMS dari siapa? Dan terlihatlah nama Gempa dilayarnya.

"Ada apa Gempa mengirim SMS padaku?" Gumam Yaya dalam hati.

" _Yaya, aku akan berangkat ke Berlin selama seminggu kedepan, jaga kesehatanmu ya, belajar yang betul juga suapaya nilaimu tetap bagus. SEMANGAT YAYA! Sebelumnya aku minta maaf bila sikapku akhir-akhir ini membuatmu terganggu_ _Aku kan memberikanmu sesuatu sepulang dari Berlin."_ Isi SMS yang Gempa kirimkan kepada Yaya yang membuat Yaya terdiam atas permintaan maaf yang ada dalam SMS tersebut, ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari permintaan maaf Gempa, Yaya tidak membalas sms tersebut dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya didepan komputer. Tak lama setelah Yaya mendapat SMS tersebut, sebuah bingkai foto terjatuh dari atas meja belajarnya yang tepat berada di sebelah kanan komputernya, Yaya terkejut karena bingkai yang terjatuh adalah bingkai foto dirinya dengan Gempa saat perpisahan SMP mereka, tetapi Yaya langsung membereskan bingkai tersebut dan semua pecahan kaca yang berserakan di bawah meja belajar miliknya tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi karena dia hanya fokus untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sebenarnya itu semua adalah sebuah pertanda bagi Yaya bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi pada Gempa, tetapi Yaya tidak merasakan itu semua dan semuapun mulai berubah sejak kejadian tersebut tanpa Yaya sadari.

X

X

X

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari bandara Kuala Lumpur menuju Pulau Rintis membuat kedua kembar ini kelelahan saat tiba di rumah mereka, waktu sudah menunjukan jam 11 malam, Halilintar langsung menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya tanda dia tak ingin diganggu sama sekali sedangkan Taufan bergegas menuju dapur dan diambilnya sekaleng minuman ringan dari dalam kulkas untuk menemani istirahatnya di atas sofa ruang keluarga sembari menonton televisi hingga akhirnya ia pun terlelap di depan televisi yang masih menyala. Mereka semua tertidur dengan lelap, hingga matahari sudah hampir tepat di atas kepala mereka masih tertidur saking capeknya mengantar si bungsu dari mereka bertiga, handphone Taufan berbunyi karena seseorang meneleponnya.

"aaahhhh…siapa yang menelepon pagi-pagi seperti ini?" gumam Taufan yang masih setengah sadar.

Saat melihat layar handphone miliknya, ia pun terkejut karena ayahnya lah yang menelepon.

"eehh…uummm…halo ayah apa kabar?" jawab Taufan sekenanya agar tidak kena marah.

"Kau dan kakamu sama saja, sulit dihubungi!" bentak sang ayah.

"Maaf yah, Ufan kelelahan semalam sepulang dari bandara. Ada apa ayah menelepon sepagi ini?" Jawabnya dengan kondisi masih setengah sadar.

"Coba lihat jam di rumahmu nak, apa kalian tidak sadar?" sang ayah tahu bahwa di Pulau Rintis sudah tengah hari dari handphone nya.

"HHHAAAHHH!SUDAH PUKUL SEBELAS!" terkejutnya Taufan saat menengok jam di rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu nak?" jawab ayahnya sembari tertawa kecil.

"Aku dan kak Hali ada janji untuk latihan upacara pagi tadi yah."

"Lalu kalian kenapa terlambat bangun?"

"Kita kelelahan abis nganter Gempa kemarin. Gempa sudah ada disana?"

"Belum, dia belum sampai kesini nak."

"Bukannya pukul 8 pagi tadi dia sudah sampai?" Ufan mulai curiga kenapa adiknya belum sampai.

"Iya, tapi belum ada kabar dari adikmu sama sekali?" Jawab Ayahnya dengan yakin.

Saat mereka cemas dengan tidak adanya kabar dari Gempa, tiba-tiba ada berita di televisi yang masih menyala sejak semalam tentang kecelakaan pesawat yang membuat Taufan terkejut karena pesawat tersebut bertujuan Kuala Lumpur – Berlin yang dinaiki Gempa kemarin, pesawat tersebut dikabarkan mengalami kerusakan mesin dan terjatuh saat akan mendarat darurat di bandara Abu Dhabi tetapi gagal dan pesawat tersebut terbakar dan seluruh penumpang beserta awak kapal dikabarkan tewas dalam kejadian tersebut, Taufan _shock_ dan segera menyuruh ayahnya untuk mencari informasi tentang adiknya tersebut. Di tempat yang berbeda, Yaya sedang berada di sekolah berlatih upacara, dia sedikit heran kenapa Halilintar dan Taufan tidak ada latihan padahal mereka sudah janji akan datang tapi tidak ada sampai sekarang, Yaya hanya berpikir bahwa mereka berdua kelelahan setelah mengantar Gempa ke Kuala Lumpur kemarin, kemudian Yaya ingin menelepon Gempa tetapi ia masih tidak peduli dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelepon Gempa, dan Yaya pun tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada orang yang memendam rasa padanya itu yang mungkin akan dia sesalkan nanti.

Dua hari kemudian, Halilintar dan Taufan masih dalam keadaan cemas menanti kabar dari sang adik yang masih belum menemui titik terang hingga akhirnya, handphone Halilintar berdering dan dengan segera ia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ayah, bagaimana sudah dapat kabar dari Gempa?" Halilintar langsung menanyakan.

"Sudah nak, kabarnya dia selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut dan sekarang sedang koma di salah satu rumah sakit di Abu Dhabi, jadi ayah dan semua keluarga disini memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kerja di Berlin dan akan pulang ke Malaysia untuk menjaga Gempa."

"Ayah yakin dengan keputusan ayah?" Tanya Taufan meyakinkan.

"Iya, ayah sudah bicara dengan mama dan kedua adik kalian."

"Baiklah kalau ayah dan yang lainnya sudah sepakat untuk tinggal disini, kita rindu keluarga kita berkumpul lagi seperti dulu." Jawab Taufan dengan sedikit bahagia.

"Yasudah, ayah akan mengurus segala keperluan kami untuk pulang dan menjemput Gempa di Abu Dhabi."

"Baiklah ayah, hati-hati salam untuk mama, api, dan air ya." Sahut Taufan.

"Iya akan ayah sampaikan, Halilintar mana?" Tanya sang ayah.

"Ada apa yah?" Jawab Halilintar.

"Kalian tidak usah pergi ke Abu Dhabi untuk menjenguk adik kalian ini, nanti akan ayah kabari perkembangan adikmu ini."

"Baiklah ayah, lagi pula Hali dan Taufan sedang ujian tengah semester saat ini, jadi tidak mungkin kami tinggalkan."

"Ya sudah, semoga ujian kalian lancar dan jaga adik mu yang satu lagi, jangan sampai mengalami kejadian seperti Gempa."

"Iya ayah, sampai jumpa lagi."

Halilintar menutup teleponnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa memberi tahu sang adik yang daritadi duduk di sampingnya itu, kemudian Taufan mengikuti sang kaka dan mulai menanyakan keadaan adiknya itu. Halilintar yang terlihat acuh terhadap kedua adiknya itu ternyata menangis didalam kamarnya menyesali apa yang telah terjadi terhadap adik keduanya itu, mungkin itu tak akan terjadi pada Gempa jika ia yang pergi, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semua itu tak dapat dikembalikan lagi seperti semula.

Setelah sekitar 2 minggu dalam keadaan koma akhirnya Gempa sadar dan mulai mengigau tidak jelas yang sontak membuat adiknya Air dan Api terkejut dan segera memanggil orang tua mereka yang sedang berada diluar ruangan tempat Gempa dirawat. Gempa mulai membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang ada disekelilingnya dan terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Di…dimana aku? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Tenang nak, kau baru sadar setelah koma selama 3 minggu nak." Ibu Gempa menenangkan anak yang baru sadar itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini? Dan maaf, Anda siapa?" Tanya Gempa dengan polosnya.

"Ini Ayah dan Ibumu nak, dan mereka adalah adik-adikmu, Air dan Api." Ayahnya menjelaskan.

"Apakah benar aku anak kalian dan aku punya adik?" Gempa masih tidak percaya.

Hingga akhirnya dokter pun datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Gempa.

"Akhirnya nak Gempa sudah sadar dan sudah melewati masa kritis, sekarang kamu bisa dipindahkan ke ruang inap biasa, tapi maaf sebelumnya, nak Gempa mengalami lumpuh sehingga dia harus berada di kursi roda, selanjutnya bapak dan ibu diharapkan tidak memaksa dia untuk mengingat segala sesuatu dengan cepat, keadaan anak bapak masih kurang stabil setelah benturan keras selepas kecelakaan pesawat hari itu, beruntung dia selamat dan kerusakan otaknya tidak terlalu parah. Coba saja untuk membuat dia mengingat secara perlahan atau dengan bantuan seperti foto atau gambar yang ada hubungannya dengan dia, itu akan membantu proses pengembalian memorinya, jika perkembangannya pesat kemungkinan 3 hari lagi akan diperbolehkan pulang." Dokter itu memberitahukan ke Ayah Gempa bahwa dia dapat dipindahkan dan bagaimana mengembalikan memori Gempa.

Setelah dipindahkan, Ayah, Ibu, Air, dan Api berusaha membuat Gempa mengingat segalanya dan sepertinya saran dari dokter itu berhasil. Gempa mulai mengingat semua anggota keluarganya dari foto yang berada di Handphone Air dan tak lama berselang handphone Air berdering karena ada Video Call dari Taufan, Air langsung menjawabnya dan terlihatlah Gempa yang berbaring di kasur rumah sakit dengan perban di kepala dan selang infus yang masih menempel di tangan kanannya. Melihat apa yang ada dalam video call tersebut, Taufan merasa terkejut dan tidak percaya bahwa adik pertamanya ini sudah sadar dan segera memanggil Halilintar yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Itu siapa Air? Rasanya kaka pernah melihatnya? Tapi dimana?" Gempa masih belum bisa mengingat memori sepenuhnya, jadi dia masih sering menanyakan kembali apa yang dia lihat.

"Itu kak Taufan, masa kaka gak ingat dia? Dia kan yang paling usil diantara kita." Jawab air sambil bercanda.

"Kak Taufan?" Gempa masih sedikit bingung.

"Yang ini kak orangnya." Api segera mengeluarkan foto keluarga yang menjadi bahan untuk mengembalikan memori Gempa.

"Oh iya benar, si anak yang topinya suka dimiringin kan?" Gempa mulai mengingatnya.

"Iya kak benar, dia kaka kita kak." Api menjelaskan kembali.

Kemudian Video call tersebut berlanjut dengan Halilintar disebelah Taufan, Gempa nampak sedikit memaksakan untuk mengingat siapa yang berada di sebelah Taufan hingga dia mengerang kesakitan karena terlalu memaksakan, hingga akhirnya Air menjauh dan melanjutkan video call bersama kakak-kakanya itu.

"Maaf kak Hali, Kak Gempa keadaannya masih belum stabil, dia mengalami amnesia kak, jadi tadi kayanya dia maksa buat nginget semuanya kak." Jawab Air dengan tenang seperti biasanya.

"Apa dia hanya amnesia saja atau bagaimana?" Tanya Taufan penasaran.

"Kak Gempa sebenarnya lumpuh kak, dan tak bisa disembuhkan."

"APA! DIA LUMPUH!" Teriak Taufan seperti tidak percaya.

"Apa kau tidak bercanda dik?" Tanya Halilintar yang sama terkejutnya.

"I..iya kak, ayah dan ibu sempat shock dengernya." Lanjut Air, ditengah video call, Halilintar tiba-tiba pergi dari tempat dia duduk menuju kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya sendiri, entah apa yang dilakukan Halilintar dalam kamarnya, Taufan pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi video call karena dia khawatir jika kembarannya itu akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Setelah hampir 2 minggu kedua kembar Halilintar dan Taufan kembali masuk sekolah karena Gempa sudah ada di rumah beserta kedua orang tuanya dan adik mereka yang masih duduk di bangku SMP. Di sekolah, Halilintar dan Taufan menjadi lebih tertutup dari biasanya dikarenakan perintah dari ibu mereka untuk menutup rahasia ini agar Gempa bisa lebih cepat pulih jadi mereka diminta untuk diam jika ada yang menanyakan Gempa. Yaya yang melihat ada yang berbeda dari Taufan, dia sekarang menjadi pendiam dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya ada apa yang menyebabkan Taufan berubah 180 derajat dari aslinya. Saat istirahat, Yaya yang sedang berada di kelas mendekati Taufan yang berada dua bangku dibelakannya dan Yaya pun bertanya.

"Hai Taufan, kenapa kamu jadi pendiam? Gak kaya biasanya kamu diam kayak gini?"

"Eh anu Yaya, aku cuma kelelahan aja."

"Kamu sakit ya Taufan sampai 2 minggu gak sekolah? Kamu ketinggalan banget pelajarannya, gimana kalau kita belajar bareng dirumahmu?"  
"Eeehh" Taufan sedikit bingung memutuskan, karena dia memang butuh bantuan Yaya untuk mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran, tapi disisi lain ia tak ingin Yaya tahu kondisi Gempa saat ini yang sedang masa pemulihan.

"Bagaimana kalau di perpustakaan mulai besok? Aku masih lemas sekarang."

"Baiklah, besok sepulang sekolah kita belajar bersama ya Taufan."

Yaya meninggalkan Taufan untuk pergi ke kantin, tak lama Taufan pun meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin juga karena dia mulai lapar.

XxXxXxXxX

Waktu telah banyak berlalu, keadaan dia sudah makin membaik, Gempa sudah mulai bisa berinteraksi dengan keluarganya, dia menjadi lebih akrab dengan kedua adiknya yaitu Api dan Air karena mereka berdua yang lebih sering bersama Gempa. Selain sudah bisa berinteraksi dengan keluarganya, dia juga sudah mulai mengingat beberapa hal tentang keluarganya tapi dia masih tak ingat dengan Yaya, wanita yang ia suka sebelum mengalami kecelakaan dan ini akan sulit untuk Gempa mengigat Yaya kembali sebab tak ada satu pun foto Yaya di handphone kedua kakanya. Lalu apakah Gempa akan mengingat pujaan hatinya itu kembali atau tidak? To be continued….


End file.
